


In the wild

by CrowsAce



Series: Crows tame tales~ [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bonding, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planets, Platonic or romantic relationships - Freeform, Star Gazing, Stars, You Decide, camping trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: The gang goes camping - these will be random chapters of what they get up to in no particular order.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Crows tame tales~ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	In the wild

**Author's Note:**

> This may shock you all... but there's no warnings for this chapter, maybe just a hint of Roman and Logan angst, but they have each other~

Watching the water was calming, the way the little waves splashed at the pier, the sounds of crickets chirping from the forest around filled the air.

Roman let out a tired sigh, tilting his head back to stare at the evening sky, the sun was starting to set and he could see the stars starting to light up the sky.

"It's Mars." A voice called out, making him jump a little.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you." Logan said, coming to sit down next to him.

"Oh nonsense, no harm done!" Roman said, forcing more energy into his words and smile, "What brings you over here? I thought you were with the others telling stories around the fire?"

Logan studied him for a moment, the look making him feel nervous, he didn't want to be  _ seen _ … and if anyone could see through him it would be Logan.

In the end the taller one shrugged and adjusted his glasses,

"I listened to a few stories, but things seemed more… peaceful over here." Logan said, carefully thinking over what to say.

Roman let out another sigh, the smile on his shrinking but far more real as he looked back towards the sky, "Yeah it is."

  
  


"You can see Mercury thought perhaps not as well as Mars." Logan said, pointing out the different planets.

Roman nodded his head, glancing out the corner of his eye at his friend, "Anything else you can see out there specs?" He curiously asked.

Logan looked at him for a moment, gauging whether or not he was being mocked or if Roman was being genuine, but Roman was once more staring up at the sky.

"If we're lucky we may get to see Jupiter and Saturn meet in the sky." 

Roman smiled softly at that, "How lovely."

"If we had binoculars we may have even been able to see neptune."

  
  


"So many planets out there." Roman breathed in awe. 

Logan found himself once more studying the other, a small smile on his face, "Indeed."

"The heavenly chariot will ride across the sky tonight." Roman proclaimed, looking over at Longan with a smile, a look of pride in his eyes at being able to share what he knew to someone that cared.

Logan however blinked.

"The what?"

Roman blinked.

"Well you know? The constellation?" Roman could feel doubt creep in, had he gotten it wrong?

Logans eyes widened and lit up, " _ You _ know about the constellations?!"

Roman had a moment of wondering whether he should be offended or not.

"Thats brilliant Roman! Will you tell me more?" Logan eagerly asked, his excitement to learn more about the stars made him miss the look of anxious doubt that had creeped into the other's gaze.

But then Romans eyes softened once more, though a look of shock crossed over his face, "You want  _ me  _ to teach you?"

Logan nodded eagerly.

Roman let out a soft gasping breath "O-Oh r-right well… like I said tonight - and sometimes other long nights in December - the constellation Auriga the Charioteer can be seen. We should see the start of it soon from the yellow star Capella - which is actually two stars that both had a golden colour almost like the sun…" Roman went on, easily getting caught up in the words that he said as he gushed about the stars to someone that was happily listening to his every word, and Logan was. He was enraptured by the knowledge the other shared, and passionately so. In the back of his mind he noted how this seemed to be the first time in a long while that Roman seemed  _ happy. _

And if he was to be truthful to himself then he would admit he felt the same.

  
  
  


It had been so long since someone had listened to him, had been longer since he had been able to talk about a topic someone else enjoyed and didn't mock him about it,  _ they both thought. _

  
  


After awhile of talking about the stars and asking question they both eventually fell quite, they were leaning on each other as they looked up at the now much darker sky, smiling as the stars twinkled brightly.

  
  


Perhaps this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

  
  
  
  



End file.
